


the taste of the color

by waffles_isa



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffles_isa/pseuds/waffles_isa
Summary: It's a world where people are only able to see in black and white until they find their soulmate. Everyone's worried about it, but Mike is completely chill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first fanfic written in english which makes me feel really proud and self-conscious as hell, so here we go!  
> I don't know if I'll turn this into a series (probably not), but maybe I'll improve it later, writing a multi-chapter fic into the same context. Well, who knows?! Let me know if you liked it!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Mike was eleven years old when his mother came into his bedroom saying they need to talk. He already knew what that was all about: Karen was going to talk about the whole soulmate thing. Mike once saw an ad on tv saying eleven years old was a good age to introduce this theme in their children’s life, so he was just waiting as he knew it would happen sooner or later.

When you meet your soulmate, you can finally see the world in colors, as long as we’re all born just being able to see in black and white scale until that, his mom explained. But Mike‘s had heard enough of it: people talk about it all the time: at the school, at home, in their friends’ group. Every kid has this conversation at least once in a year; their parents can’t help getting excited and a little bit anxious about it. Mike has taken the same question over and over again by almost everyone: can you see the colors? No one’s chill about that subject, but Mike is.

He can actually understand all the fuss around it, he’s ok with this though, mostly because the answer is yes. He can see the colors. It’s a really rare thing to find your soulmate when you’re still a child, but he did.

It happens when you touch your soulmate, so you can possibly meet someone and die not knowing they’re your special person and also never being able to see the colors. For Mike, it happened a couple of months after he met the person. At the moment they met, they had a strange connection, and they became best friends really quickly. As they were really, really young, (even though Mike’s not sure how old they were at the time), all they could do when they were together was playing those childish games as hide-n-seek and catch one, catch all, with their other friend, Lucas. It was hide-n-seek they were playing in this rainy day, all soaked, hiding themselves and trying not to be found. Mike was the ‘it’ and Lucas was already caught, which means he was in the Wheeler’s kitchen eating cookies while Mike was still out there looking for Will. Will is good at hiding since they were kids, so usually Mike gives up in half an hour and yells Will’s name out loud. But apparently today was his lucky day and he could find Will quite easily.

“Got you!”, Mike said as he touched Will’s arm, that’s when everything went slow motion.

The colors came as an explosion, some kind of invisible wave that was filling everything with life. Mike didn't know where to look at, even his own skin was full of colors he has never seen. Trying to catch every detail, trying to keep everything in memory in case it's gone in a few hours. Will’s hair was a mix of blonde and brown Mike would never be capable to describe, his eyes, widened by admiration and fear had a colorful sparkle, his tiny lips in a bright red by the cold and the sudden blush that filled his whole face. Will’s clothes had so many colors on it, the fabric glowing, its nuances so visible, it’s probably a mistake when they define ‘nuances’ as something subtle in the dictionary. Moving his own head slowly, drawing his attention from Will, even the cloudy grayish sky had blue and orange in its color palette. The grass looked so alive, everything so vivid in this cloudy day.

Suddenly Will was in his arms, so fast Mike didn’t see him coming, hugging him so tight and all the rush, all the warm finally had a color: red, right where Will’s skin was touching his, still not letting him go. Both of them didn’t know what that meant at the time, but they couldn’t be apart since then, using their time alone trying to find others colors out, giving them names, exchanging glances, counting the variations of pink on each other’s face. So glad they’ve found each other and also themselves, still not knowing at the time they were soulmates, but surely incredibly happy they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this fanfic on my [tumblr](http://eggosthings.tumblr.com), where I post a lot of Stranger Things stuff and I'm all ears if you wanna talk about byeler!  
> Leave a comment if you liked! xx


End file.
